parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby mozart (Christopher williams Style)
The spoof of Baby Einstein's Baby Mozart Cast *Planets as themselves *Rings as themselves *Bard Puppet - Barney (Barney) *Food - Cars (Cars Movie) *Train - Train (Doogal) *Light Up Butterfly - Bullwinkle (The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000)) *Puppies chasing the Ball - Young Tod and Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Elephant next to the globe - Manny (Ice Age) *Crab Metronome - Roger (Max and Ruby) *Seals - Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Dog, Bunny and Bear - Skippy, Sis, Tagalong and Toby (Robin Hood) *Caterpillar- Maddie Fretz *The Red, Green and Blue liquid as themselves *Light ups as themselves *Seal Metronome - Rabbit (Pooh) *Castle - Cinderella's Castle (Cinderella) *Tornado - Twister (Twister Movie (1996)) *Green Wave as themselves *Barking Dog Puppet - Shenzai lion king *Animal Faces - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Rooster - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Butterflys - Bambi, Thumper, Flower, and Thumper's Sisters (Bambi) *Plane/Helicopter - Nigel (Finding Nemo) *Shape puzzle as themselves *Star - Luma (Super Mario Galaxy) *Pig - Piglet (Pooh) *Dinosaur next to globe - Rex (Toy Story) *Octopus Metronome - Mr Rabbit (Peppa Pig) *Train - Brewster (Chuggington) *Bear blowing Bubbles - Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Dolls - Dinosaurs (Jurassic Park) *Dolphin Puppet - Ma (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Giraffe Puppet - Remy (Ratatouille) *Green Bird Puppet - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Kissing Frog Puppet - Banzai (The Lion King) *Baby - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) Gallery Young Tarzan.jpg|Baby Tarzan as Baby Banzai-28.png|Banzai as Frog Remy the Rat.jpg|Remy as Giraffe Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Rooster Bear in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg|Bear as Bubble Blowing Bear Rex.jpg|Rex as Dinosaur Piglet in Winnie the Pooh.jpg Nigel.png|Nigel as Plane Thumper (Bambi).jpg|Thumper's Clone... Flower.jpg|Flower... Thumper (from Bambi) as Baby Jaguar.jpeg|Thumper... Bambi in Bambi 2.jpg|...and Bambi as Butterflies Flik.png|Flik as Rooster Timon27s meerkat colony.jpg|Merkats as Animal Faces Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh.jpg BBeeth6.jpg|Maddie as Caterpillar Sis.png|Sis... Skippy.jpg|...and Skippy as Bunny Bear and Dog Bullwinkle the Moose.jpg|Bullwinkle as Light Up Butterfly The Train..png|Train as Train Lightning mcqueen cars 3.png|Lightning Mqueen... Mater cars 3.png|Mater... Sally cars pixar.png|...and Sally as Food Barney in Barney Let's Go to the Zoo.jpg|Barney as Bard Pepper-mills-histeria-93.7.jpg Christopher-knight-aka-peter-brady-the-brady-bunch-10995444-400-537.jpg Lola in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg Nikki Full.png 8) Nick as Waldo.jpg Micheal Jackson as Steve Hale.jpg Keesha as Denise Frazer.jpg Tina as Michelle Tanner.jpg Tina and Rina.jpg Darla Hood as Stephanie Tanner.jpg Caroline as D.J. Tanner.jpg Flynn Jones as Harry Takayama.JPG Nicole-brown-kids-incorporated.jpg Ozzy flirts with Leah.jpg Eric Cartman in South Park.jpg Kenny mccormick south park avatar by domo11111-d7in74f.jpg Marc Balion as Kenny.jpg Sierra Clark as Kenny.jpg KyleBroflovski.png Ike.jpg Anabel.png Molly-0.png Stanley 1.jpg Jimmy X Lisa Loud.png Ike Broflovski X Lily Loud.png Scarlett and Kelly.png Joey Felt and Polly love together.png Khalil photo.jpg PC-Guy-goanimate-35995646-276-330 (1).png Luna in the Ford Commercial.jpg Serena Tsukino in the Ford Commercial.jpg Abby Mallard in Chicken Little.jpg Dewey.jpg Kady (My Wife and Kids) as Sharie.jpg Mallow.png Lina yin yang yo.png Emily P. Marshall as Emily.jpg Category:Baby mozart Movies Spoof